ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Thanksgiving Special
'Ben 10: Thanksgiving Special '''is a special episode, taking place between seasons 5 and 6 of Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Plot ''We go to Ben Tennyson's bedroom, which is in a very messy condition. The windows are barely open, allowing only a small ray of light to illuminate the room. The TV is on, showing Ishiyama doing an elbow drop on Kenko. A Mr. Smoothy cup is lying on the ground, with the smoothie staining the carpet. Ben is sleeping on his bed, with the sheets only covering the left part of his body. The digital clock on top of the nightstand shows 07:59, which then turns to 08:00, followed by a loud beeping sound. (Ben, turning his head towards the nightstand): Why does it have to be so loud? He groans and weakly raises his right hand and deactivates the alarm. He slowly opens his eyes and stands with his back to the wall. He rubs his eyes and rapidly blinks them, until they are fully open. He looks at the calendar, which is hanging at the opposite wall, with one date being circled: November 24. (Ben): Oh, man...It's Thanksgiving already? I'm in no mood to try Grandpa Max's 'special' cooking... He scratches the back of his neck and gets up, stretching his arms above his head. Suddenly, he hears noises coming from downstairs, like two people arguing with each other. Ben walks towards the door, avoiding the spilled smoothie and climbs down the stairs, noticing from the edge of his right eye Sandra and Carl, sitting on the couch and talking. (Carl): I still don't understand why we should do it this year... (Sandra): Because it's always someone else! Max, Veronica, literally everyone else has prepared the Thanksgiving meal but us! (Carl): How do you except us to prepare food for so many people, Sandra? You know I can't help you with the cooking! Plus, you don't even want to roast the turkey! (Sandra): We had this conversation last night, Carl. We are not eating an innocent poor little bird! (Carl): You and your 'healthy diet'...The others aren't gonna like this. (Ben, showing up): I could help for a change. (Sandra, shocked): Ben! Don't scare us like that! (Ben, rubbing the back of his head): Sorry, Mom. (Carl): I didn't know you had such enthusiasm for Thanksgiving, Ben. (Ben): Well...If we are going to be the hosts of this Thanksgiving meal, I say we don't embarrass ourselves. Tennysons gotta be strong in tough situations, right? (Carl, standing up and patting Ben on the back): That's my boy! (Sandra): But Carl, Ben barely knows how to cook! (Ben): Huh? Of course I know how to cook. Rook says I make excellent spaghetti. (Sandra): He's your friend, of course he will say that! (Ben): But...you've tried my spaghetti and said it was good. (Sandra, nervous): Well...I might have said a tiny little lie... (Ben, turning towards Carl): Dad? (Carl, nervous): Well...son...I thought it was decent... (Ben, facepalming): This is just great. (Sandra): Come on, Ben, don't feel bad about yourself. You can still help prepare the meal. (Ben): Mom, I need to handle this on my own. (Sandra, frowning): You're saying this because you don't like my cooking, right? Nobody in this house likes my cooking! (Ben): Mom, that's not what I- (Sandra, interrupting him): Fine then! You and your father can prepare the meal! She stands up and exits the living room, grabbing the car keys from a small desk near the kitchen and exits the house. A few seconds later, the sound of a car engine starting and driving off can be heard. (Carl): She'll come around. (Ben): Yeah...So, Dad, could you do me a favor? (Carl): Yes, Ben? (Ben): Can you write down the things I gotta buy for the meal? I need to start as soon as possible. (Carl): Oh, yeah. Sure thing. He walks towards the desk near the kitchen, grabs a small piece of paper from a stack of notes and a pen and writes down the ingredients. Once he finishes, he hands he note to Ben. (Carl): This is everything you need. (Ben, checking the note from both sides): Okay, I can do this. (Carl): Make me proud, son. He turns around and begins walking towards the front door. (Ben): Uh, Dad...where are you going? (Carl): You know your mother...she's probably at Aunt Veronica's. (Ben): And you'll go all the way there on foot? (Carl): Well, it is a pretty good day. And I need to exercise from time to time, so... (Ben): Yeah, okay. Don't worry, I got this. Carl gives Ben a reassuring smile, as he exits the house, closing the door behind him. Ben sighs. (Ben): This is the worst idea I've ever had. (looks at his Omnitrix 1.5). On the other hand, I could just use Fasttrack or Skidmarx to finish in no time. He twists the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial, activating it and showing the hologram of Chromastone. (Ben, grinning): Or, I could just let luck decide for me. Just no Alien XIII, okay? He spins the dial, causing lots of holograms to appear one after the other. Ben raises his right hand and slams it down, becoming engulfed in green light. Noteworthy Events Characters * Ben Tennyson Aliens Used Allusions Trivia * This special, apart from being Thanksgiving-themed, serves as a late entry for the May 2015 Ditto Fest. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000